Alone
by lovejamiebower
Summary: The Volturi were attacking the Cullens again. They can't do anything against it, and everyone except Renesmee gets killed. Now it's just her. What will she do? WARNING: Huge Character Death! Oneshot


_**It's me, who I am so Volturi obsessed and full of ideas! ;P**_

_**Thought about this idea a few days and liked it a little. So I chose to write it down so you can read it.**_

_**Listened to 'Weak and Powerless' by A Perfect Circle while writing. I think it fits.**_

_**Enjoy! (:**_

Hiding. Denying. Lying.

They will find you anyway. You know it, but still, every one of your senses is defending you, till the day they will finally take you down.

It could be tomorrow. It could be next year. It could be in two hours. It could be now.

You are doing this just for a few weeks, and they could still kill you before you are even able to turn your head around.

You know you are being followed. You know you can do nothing against it. You can't kill them all. You can't steel anything from them.

They stole your whole life before. All you could do was run.

Now you are standing here, watching, observing the streets. You could pass their way. You could be caught soon. Dead.

They caught your family. Now it's your turn.

Why do you hide? Why do you run? They will be faster. You saw them killing your parents. Being so much faster than your vegetarian family.

There's no one left, just you, hiding here, full fear, full of loneliness.

You have never been alone before. Half vampire, half human, you have always been guarded. Your parents, your Jacob, always on your side.

Now it is just you, little Renesmee, unable to grow up under those tragic circumstances.

No, you were never be able to have an own personality. But now you are alone. Now childhood's at the end.

What will you do? They never give any second chances, you know that. You can't turn around. You can't change your mind. They asked you to join, and you said no. They won't offer anything again.

You stare at the crowded streets again. Was it worth that? You could've joined them, years ago. You said no. Why? Why didn't you came with them?

Maybe the others were still alive if you did.

Why hadn't Alice saw them coming, you ask, though you know the answer perfectly well. She had been in Rio with Jasper as it had happened, and they came back to save you and your family just as the Volturi arrived.

They have planned it so well. There was nothing you could do.

Inside of yourself, you start to cry.

Nobody is helping you, and nobody will. You know that, but it kills you anyway. You know it's time to grow up. You just don't know how.

Your whole life there had someone that helped you. It started with your mother. It went on with Rosalie and Jacob. Your mother again. Your father. No, you never were alone. There was no way you could have been.

And what about now? What about...growing up _now_? No, you don't think that's possible. And if not now, it won't be possible ever again, you know that perfectly well. There's just you. You, sinking or swimming.

You could choose both. You could set it on one card and ask them to join. You could. But you won't. That wouldn't be what your parents would want you to do. They would want you to fight. They would want you to stay alive. But you can't do that either. You're not strong enough, and you know it. So all you can do is hide. And you are not sure how long you can be able take _that_ either.

You're afraid. You're alone. You miss them. You miss them so much it hurts. And still you don't hate _them _for doing that to you.

You had nothing to help it, you didn't fought against them. You just ran away, you didn't even looked back one time. And now you are here.

Where's home now? Where's your safe place? You lost it all, didn't you? Why did you never learned to fight? Why did you never learned to live alone? Why did they never showed you how? They were supposed to do, weren't they? It's not fair. You never wanted that. You never wanted to be the one left alone? Why did you ran away? They would've killed you, too. And if they did, you weren't alone anymore.

Momma. She had been there for you almost every time. She had been so kind. She had been so good.

Daddy. He had loved you so much. You had loved him so much. And now he's taken away, too. Unable to stay, gone forever.

Jacob. He had loved you unconditionally. Even if you had asked yourself if he'd been doing that just because he was imprinted, you had loved him back, loved him with every little piece of yourself.

Rosalie. She had taken care of you. She had held you first. She had loved you, too, though it was for a selfish reason. For some kind, she was your Mom, too.

The other Cullens. They had sent their love to you. They had helped you, every time they thought they had to. And, most important, they gave their lives for you, without you asking for it.

You missed them all, you missed their smiles, you missed their hope they gave to you. Now, as they were away, the hope was, too. You seem to be nothing but an empty body, lost forever, afraid to get caught, afraid to be found.

What would your Jacob do, what would your Daddy do? They have always seemed so strong to you, and now there's nothing of them left. Just memories, trying to fade, unable to do that.

Why you? Why not anyone else? Why you, as you never did anything mean? Why not one of the others? She was still not more than a child, barely looking much older than the Jane-girl.

For you, it had always been like 'you', which were your entire family and the pack, and 'them', the Volturi. You had always feared them. They were the ones that made the rules, they were the ones who had always hated you, just for as what you have been born.

You wonder what had happened if you had been one of them since your birth. Maybe you had fought against the Cullens, too, if you had been a Volturi. Maybe you hadn't cared about there lives, maybe you had been like Jane. Sadistic. Loved. Dangerous.

But now...now you are the opposite. Weak. Alone. Powerless.

You are walking slowly as you step out to the crowded street, shivering inappreciably. You know they are here. You know you can be caught just now. You count to ten. Nothing. Another counting. Still nothing.

Why aren't they coming out, why aren't they killing you? Why are you still alive? You _want_ to die. You are alone. You are ready.

Every one of your vains is strained. You can't help it, it makes you shiver more and more.

It feels like you are going insane. You are paranoid, and you know it. But that's your god right. You know, they are behind yourself, your life could end _now. _They could decide that it's time to let your life end just while you are thinking this. It's their choice, it's always their choice.

They don't waste any time usually. They don't give any second chances. They never will.

Are they playing games with your mind? You are sure Aro would enjoy that much. They know all they can do is win. It's their choice when it happens. And how it happens.

_Are you afraid of dead?_, you ask yourself. You don't know. You don't know anything today. Maybe that's how it's supposed to be. Maybe you have to be left alone, gone crazy and watched. Maybe that's how it goes.

_Did you ever had choice?_, you wonder. It doesn't seems that way. You've followed your parents orders. You have done what your family had told you to do. And now you are going down because the Volturi want you to. Suddenly you realize that you were always doing what the others wanted. You never acted like you did if you had made the choices for yourself.

_What could you have done to change this?_ You don't know. You wish you would, you wish you had changed it. You wish... but you never did. You were so thoughtless. You didn't thought they could come again, come to destroy, come to kill. You hate yourself now, for doing nothing, for running away.

But now it was too late to think about that. You won't change anything ever again. You'll die today, you are perfectly sure you will.

What will happen when they come for you? Will you see your parents, will you see your Jacob? Or will there be nothing but darkness? The thought of that makes you even more afraid than you are now. How did you got here? Why?

Now, all you are is a little wreck. Tiny, lifeless. Unable to speak. Scared. Alone. Completely paranoid, damned to death. Once made for eternity, now nothing more than a fallen angel.

Then you feel a quiet breath near your neck. Your shivering again, unsure if you can hold yourself together any longer. Maybe you don't have to.

"Game's over, Sweety", you hear him whisper. You know it's the tracker. Demetri. Your Dad tried to kill him just before he died. His murderer was Demetri, too.

All you feel after he said that is, how your head suddenly looses his place. The last thing you now is that they won. Like everytime.

_**Comments are great!**_


End file.
